YOU
by Rainna Kudo
Summary: Ting Tong! Waktu berpikir telah habis…. Saatnya untuk memilih antara KAMU 'Si Egois' atau KAMU si 'Labil Emosi'
1. Chapter 1

**YOU**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning :**

**Diksi tidak baku, typo everywhere.**

**Pair :**

**Possesive!**LenxRinx**Tempramental!**Rei

_Ting Tong! Waktu berpikir telah habis…. Saatnya untuk memilih antara KAMU 'Si Egois' atau KAMU si 'Labil Emosi'_

_._

_._

_._

Kata orang benang merah yang menghubungkan manusia dengan jodohnya telah diatur oleh Sang Pencipta, dan manusia hanya perlu berusaha untuk menemukan pemilik ujung benang merah tersebut.

Iya **berusaha** bukan **diputus** dengan seenak jidat oleh orang-orang tak bertanggung jawab diluar sana.

Rin masih ingat jelas saat ia menggebrak meja makan saat mendengar kata 'Perjodohan' terlontar dari bibir ayahnya tercinta—Leon Kagamine. Ah, jangan lupakan seringaian (menjijikkan) yang terlukis diwajah satu-satunya pewaris perusahaan Hibiki.

'Aku tidak setuju ayah!' atau 'Aku tidak sudi menikah dengan pemuda gila sepertinya!' berkali-kali mewarnai adu mulut antara ia dan ayahnya—lupakan pemuda Hibiki yang tampak menikmati perdebatan konyol tersebut.

Dan tentu saja… kemenangan berpihak pada kaum Adam—yang harus membuatnya berakhir diantara keramaian dan senyum palsu para manusia yang menghadiri acara pertunangannya dengan pemuda gila (katanya)—Len Hibiki.

"Aku tidak mau berakhir dengannya!"

Dia menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali, mencoba melawan takdir—atau ikatan bodoh—yang terus saja menghempaskan hidupnya dengan seenak jidat.

Sangat bertolak belakang dengan sosok pemuda disamping tubuh berbalut gaun putih bersihnya yang tidak henti menyeringai puas.

"Percuma saja Rin… kamu itu milikku!" bisikan tersebut menyapa dendang telinganya.

Iya, Len benar… semua penolakannya itu tetap akan berujung pada satu kata **PERCUMA**.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Aku heran denganmu Rin." Sahabat-sahabatnya menatap dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. "Kenapa terus menolak tunanganmu itu? Dia cukup keren kok, keren banget malahan!"

Rin menghela nafas, bahkan waktu bebas beberapa menit harus ternoda dengan topik yang dilontarkan sahabat-sahabat tersayangnya itu.

"Kalau kalian mau ambil saja sana! Aku tidak butuh pemuda gila sepertinya."

Iya, gila—hal yang membuat Rin tak berminat mendeklemasikan Len sebagai pemilik benang merah yang ditakdirkan untuknya.

"Hah? Kurasa yang gila itu kamu deh, Rin... jenius dikatain gila!" ujar Hatsune Miku—salah satu gadis yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya.

Ah, Rin lupa satu hal… yang mengetahui kegilaan (atau obsesi?) Len hanya dirinya seorang.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Acara pertunangannya berakhir dengan damai, Setidaknya tidak ada bom bunuh diri atau pembunuhan didalam acaranya itu (seperti yang otak nya harapkan). Dan sekarang Rin tengah mengunci pintu kamarnya sedemikian rupa—memastikan tidak akan ada makhluk lain yang mengusik ketenangannya.

'Bagaimana cara agar aku bisa berhasil keluar dari semua kegilaan ini?' batinnya berkecamuk mengajak perang sang otak.

_Aku sudah menyisakan suatu bantuan dibawah tumpukan bajumu, Rin_.

Entah kenapa, kata-kata sang kakak kembali tergiang di daun telinganya. Bergegas Rin melangkahkan kakinya menuju lemari besar tersebut dan melempar semua isi dalam lemari tersebut dengan asal-asalan.

"Ini…" Rin berkata pelan, tangannya tengah menggenggam untaian tali tambang yang cukup panjang.

**Sret! **

Selembar kertas terjatuh dari sela-sela tali tersebut, dengan cepat Rin membuka lipatan kertas tersebut;

_**Hei, kelinci bawel! Jika kau menemukan tali tambang ini berarti kau sedang terjebak suatu masalah, benar?**_

_**Ckck… beruntungnya kau memiliki kakak laki-laki tampan nan baik hati seperti ku~ (mengibaskan rambut)… baiklah, aku tak akan basa-basi lagi. Tali ini bisa kau gunakan disaat genting—kau tentu tahu apa yang kumaksud bukan? **_

"Ck, jangan bilang tali ini berguna untuk mengakhiri hidupku," gumam Rin melanjutkan membaca coretan tangan kakaknya dikertas tersebut.

_**Cih, kau pasti berpikir aku menyuruhmu bunuh diri dengan tali itu. Memangnya aku sekejam itu apa? Tali ini aku berikan agar kau bisa kabur dan keluar dari semua masalah yang pasti disebabkan oleh Ayah dan Hibiki Len bukan?**_

_**Ah…, menulis nama Hibiki Len membuatku ingin mencibir sekarang juga….**_

_**Sungguh, adikku yang malang X3 tenang saja kelinci kecilku sayang, kakak tampanmu ini tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu didalam masalah~**_

_**Kakakmu yang telah duluan kabur ke Perth,**_

_**Love, Kagamine Rinto.**_

Rin menghela nafas, 'Dengan kata lain aku harus kabur dari rumah ini begitu kan?' pikirannya berputar-putar sementara kedua iris _sapphire_ miliknya menatap ragu tali tambang tersebut.

"Tapi… apa bisa ya?" gumamnya, "Pemuda gila itu pasti akan mencari ku hingga ke ujung dunia sana kalau perlu…." Ia menghela nafas.

Batinnya berkecamuk, memilih 'keluar' atau 'tetap' terpaku pada takdir yang seenak jidat digariskan oleh sang ayah. Seandainya... saja sang Ibu tidak ikut ke Perth bersama kakak tercintanya itu.

"Cih, pemuda itu pernah mengatakan aku itu miliknya bukan begitu?" Rin mendecih kesal, kembali mengingat perkataan Len saat acara berlangsung. "Tapi… tidak ada kata percuma jika belum berusaha lebih jauh kan?"

Dan Rin menyeringai.

_Sepertinya benang merah yang sempat terpuus akan kembali membelit dengan rumit, huh?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Teruntuk semuanya…,<strong>_

_**Sebenarnya aku malas untuk menulis surat ini, tapi mana ada sinetron yang tidak meninggalkan surat pamit sebelum kabur? (walaupun aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan sinetron).**_

_**Ah, sudahlah aku tidak terlalu pintar berbasa-basi. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah; aku pergi, jangan cari aku (TERUTAMA KAU HIBIKI LEN!).**_

_**Hate (dikhususkan untukmu Hibiki gila!) and love (jangan harap aku menulis kata ini untukmu, Hibiki~).**_

_**~Rin~**_

TBC

Akhirnya~ :'3 chapter 1 (atau prolog ya XD?) kelar juga~! Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah lama muter-muter di otak /? cuma baru sekarang bisa ditumpahkan (apaan /?) XDD.

Ngomong-ngomong soal multichapter, ada beberapa fanfic MC yang kuhapus... karena document lanjutan yang gak sengaja kehapus permanent di komputer ; 3 ;

Tapi untuk beberapa aku usahain tetap lanjut kok ^^ (walaupun ngaret /ditendang)

Yah sekian curhat bawel daku (?) semoga suka dengan fanfic ini XD

(Updatenya teratur kok, selama internet positif gak muncul /?)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Teruntuk semuanya…,**_

_**Sebenarnya aku malas untuk menulis surat ini, tapi mana ada sinetron yang tidak meninggalkan surat pamit sebelum kabur? (walaupun aku tahu ini sama sekali bukan sinetron).**_

_**Ah, sudahlah aku tidak terlalu pintar berbasa-basi. Yang ingin aku katakan adalah; aku pergi, jangan cari aku (TERUTAMA KAU HIBIKI LEN!).**_

_**Hate (dikhususkan untukmu Hibiki gila!) and love (jangan harap aku menulis kata ini untukmu, Hibiki~).**_

_**~Rin~**_

Len mendecih kesal, disampingnya lelaki tua (bodoh menurutnya) itu tengah mondar-mandir dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung membanjiri dahinya. Cih, baru seperti ini saja lelaki tua itu sudah ribut.

'Wow… wow… Kagamine Rin, mencoba menjadi anak bandel, huh?' ia menyeringai licik, benaknya kini telah menampilkan berbagai macam hukuman serta jalan yang KEMUNGKINAN akan ditempuh 'kelinci manis' tersebut.

Salah besar kalau gadis itu mencoba lepas dari cengkramannya. Karena apapun yang telah ditetapkan seorang Hibiki Len sebagai miliknya tak akan pernah bisa lepas lagi—dan gadis itu SANGAT jelas termasuk tentu saja.

_Kelinci manis mencoba lepas darinya? Percuma. _

**YOU**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning :**

**Diksi tidak baku, typo everywhere.**

**Pair :**

**Possesive!**LenxRinx**Tempramental!**Rei

_Ting Tong! Waktu berpikir telah habis…. Saatnya untuk memilih antara KAMU 'Si Egois' atau KAMU si 'Labil Emosi'_

_._

_._

_._

Rin menahan nafasnya sebisa mungkin, berusaha untuk tidak membuat kebisingan yang akan membuat orang-orang suruhan itu menemukan tempat persembunyian—yang sebenarnya tidak layak ini.

Rasanya baru sejam ia bisa menghirup udara kemenangan, namun semua itu harus terhapus dengan kejam saat beberapa manusia berpakaian serba hitam meneriakkan nama nya dan berlari-lari menuju ketempat ia berada.

"Ah… ini semua karena kau Gakupo! Lihat sekarang kita kehilangan jejaknya!"

Suara-suara pertengkaran dapat terdengar dengan jelas, membuat Rin hendak melemparkan sampah-sampah yang berada disekitar tubuhnya kearah mereka.

'Cih, pergi sana! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan bau sampah-sampah ini,' batin Rin berkecamuk kesal, perempatan siku-siku muncul disela-sela pelipisnya.

Orang-orang hitam (Rin memberi julukan ini) tersebut berkasak-kusuk hingga tiga puluh menit, sebelum akhirnya suara kasak kusuk itu menghilang dengan gumaman 'Ayo kita pergi' dari salah satunya.

Perlahan Rin membuka tutup tempat sampah yang menyembunyikan tubuhnya sedari tadi. Kosong. Tidak ada lagi orang-orang menyebalkan dengan pakaian hitam yang menodai mata nya tersebut.

"Sepertinya sudah aman," Rin menghela nafas lega, dengan perlahan ia turun dari tempat sampah yang cukup besar tersebut dan segera membersihkan bajunya dari berbagai macam bentuk sampah yang menempel.

Rin melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, sesekali melihat disekitar jalan—memastikan orang-orang hitam tersebut tidak ada lagi disekitar tempat ia berdiri.

"Uhmm… sekarang aku harus kemana?" Rin berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri, dengan perlahan ia mengambil topi merah didalam tasnya.

"Menyamar untuk mengalihkan perhatian? Mungkin ide yang bagus." Ia menggulung rambut pirang sebahunya dan segera memakai topi merah tersebut.

Dan seulas senyum kemenangan terpapar diwajah Rin.

_Sekarang kau bukan lagi Kagamine Rin yang harus selalu diatur setiap geraknya. The past is the past~!_

_._

_._

_._

"KALAU KAU INGIN YANG SEMPURNA, MENIKAH SAJA DENGAN BARBIE SANA!"

Pemilik surai hitam tersebut mendecak kesal, menatap sumber dari segala macam umpatan dihadapannya tersebut dengan malas.

"Kau tahu Barbie bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu! Walaupun sama-sama tidak mempunyai hati," cibirnya—mencoba melawan.

Gadis berambut _teal_—sumber dari teriakan pertama yang mencengangkan tersebut—tersenyum menantang. "Oh, ya? Bukannya yang tidak punya hati itu kamu ya? Cowok mana yang marah-marah gak jelas cuma karena masalah SANGAT sepele."

Skak mat!

Perempatan siku-siku perlahan merambat menuju pelipis pemuda pemilik surai hitam tersebut, dan jangan lupakan rahangnya yang ikut mengeras. Wow… wow… seekor singa telah terbangunkan rupanya.

"Ck… siapa suruh kamu mau denganku?! Jadi jangan salahkan aku, _b**ch_."

"Aw… aw… perkataan kasar muncul lagi." Gadis berambut _teal_ tersebut menyeringai puas, merasa hebat karena telah memancing emosi pemuda itu (yang faktanya memang sangat mudah).

Pemuda itu menghela nafas, tangannya perlahan meremas kantung celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan—berusaha meredam emosi nya ketitik terendah yang mampu ia capai.

"Terserah, aku malas meladeni orang gak jelas sepertimu. Kita putus ya sudah."

Seringaian puas kembali terlukis diwajah gadis tersebut. "Baiklah, selamat tinggal Kagene Rei~ selamat menikmati hari pertamamu menjadi single kembali."

"Setidaknya aku yang memutuskan duluan."

Dan dalam sekejap seringaian tersebut berganti dengan lengkungan kebawah.

.

.

.

Jalan pertama, tidak ditemukan. Jalan kedua, tidak ditemukan. Jalan ketiga, ditemukan lalu menghilang.

Rasanya Len ingin menendang orang-orang bayaran tersebut sekuat tenaga (itu hal mudah kan? Ia pemegang sabuk hitam kau tahu!) namun mengingat ego dan aksi _sok cool_ yang tertanam ditubuhnya, membuat ia harus merelakan orang-orang bayaran itu untuk kembali berlari.

Mengejar kelinci putihnya tersebut tentu saja.

"Ck, anak itu memang merepotkan!" Kagamine Leon, disisi kanannya terus saja melontarkan berbagai macam umpatan kekesalan—ditemani dengan peluh sebesar biji jagung dimana-mana.

Len menghela nafas, tidak mau berkata apa. Kedua pandangannya masih terpaku pada jalan—berusaha mencari pemilik surai pirang dengan pita putih tersebut dimana-mana.

Ah, mengingat pita putih yang selalu dikenakan kelinci-nya membuat pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu.

**Flashback**

_Hari Minggu yang cerah tidak pernah luput dari pandangan orang-orang, banyak dari mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Ah, tentu saja nyonya Hibiki tidak ketinggalan untuk membawa putra tunggalnya jalan-jalan ke taman._

_Awalnya Len menolak tegas ajakan sang bunda tercinta, umurnya kan sudah lima tahun masa selalu jalan-jalan ketaman. _(dia seorang jenius dengan pemikiran lebih dewasa dari usianya, ingat?).

"_Ayolah, Len… lagipula banyak penjual pisang goreng disana!" bujuk Nyonya Hibiki, berusaha mengandalkan makanan favorite putranya tersebut._

_Dan Len akhirnya mengangguk, sesekali otaknya berputar membayangkan sepuluh tumpuk pisang goreng ditangan mungilnya. Ah benar-benar surga dunia._

"_Kata ibu banyak penjual pisang goreng disini…" Len memasang raut wajah kecewa._

_Skakmat!_

"_Eh, ano… itu…" Nyonya Hibiki menggaruk tengkuknya, melihat kesana-kemari berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan kekecewaan anak laki-lakinya tersebut._

_Gotcha! Nyonya Hibiki menatap penuh arti sepasang ibu dan anak yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ah, untungnya ia bisa menemukan Kagamine Lily—sahabatnya—disaat seperti ini._

"_Len… ada Rin-_chan_ lho~!" _

"_MANA?!" binar kekecewaan dimata Len lenyap seketika mendengar nama gadis kecil imut yang pernah ia lihat lewat album foto ibunya._

_Nyonya Hibiki tersenyum puas, dengan riang ia menarik Len menuju tempat sahabatnya itu berdiri._

"_Lily~!" sapanya riang._

_Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Kagamine Lily spontan melihat kearah mereka. "Ah~! Ring…. Lama tak berjumpa!" ia tersenyum tulus._

_Nyonya Hibiki atau Hibiki Ring tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangan kearah gadis kecil disamping sahabatnya tersebut. "Hai, Rin-_chan_!"_

"_Halo, tante Ring." Rin—gadis kecil itu membungkuk memberi salam._

_Nyonya Hibiki tersenyum lagi, "Sedang menikmati Minggu sore, Lily?"_

"_Seperti yang kau lihat," Lily tersenyum lalu menatap anak laki-laki satu-satunya diantara mereka dengan ramah. "Hai, Len-_kun_ lama tidak berjumpa ya?"_

_Len mengangguk, seulas senyum terlukis jelas diwajahnya. Lalu menatap Rin dengan penuh harap._

"_Rin-_chan_, saat besar ayo kita menikah!" _

_Jderr!_

_Kedua orang dewasa diantara mereka spontan melongo—kaget dengan aksi 'berani' Len yang melampaui batas. Sementara, Rin memiringkan kepalanya heran._

"_Eh? Menikah itu apa? Dan lagi… aku gak kenal kamu!" jawabnya polos._

"_Namaku Hibiki Len~ kamu harus manggil aku Len-_kun_, ya!" Len menjawab riang pertanyaan polos Rin. "Karena kamu sudah kenal aku! Ayo kita menikah!"_

_Rin diam sejenak, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk-angguk (masih tetap tak mengerti)._

"_Hore~!" Len segera melepas pita putih yang mengikat surai pirangnya. "Kalau begitu Rin harus selalu menggenakan pita ini ya~! Itu janji kalau saat besar Rin akan menikah dengan Len."_

_Dan (lagi-lagi) Rin mengangguk serta mengambil pita putih yang disodorkan Len kepadanya. "Iya, Rin janji."_

_Ah, mereka bahkan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang dewasa yang tengah menatap adegan tersebut dengan horror._

**Flashback End**

Len kembali menyeringai mengingat janji polos yang diucapkan keduanya (atau sepihak?) saat itu. Terserah, gadis itu tidak mengingat janji tersebut atau bagaimana. Toh, selama pita putih tetap ada, perjanjian akan terus berlaku kan?

_Karena Kagamine Rin hanya milik Hibiki Len seorang~_

_._

_._

_._

Rin melintasi jalanan dengan santai, sesekali iris _sapphire_ nya melihat ke sekeliling—memastikan tidak ada akan adanya 'pengganggu' seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah, sepertinya hidupnya kembali damai.

"Hei… hei, itu dia bukan?" suara bisikan-bisikan muncul dari sekelilingnya.

Spontan ia menghentikan langkah kakinya, menatap heran orang-orang yang menatap sekujur tubuh nya dengan pandangan yang err… sulit diartikan.

"AYO TANGKAP DIA!" entah suara himbauan dari siapa, spontan semua orang berlari menuju kearahnya.

"Huwaaaa!"

Rin berlari kencang berusaha selamat dari kemunan manusia 'kelaparan' yang berniat 'menerkam' nya tersebut. Dengan cepat ia berlari melintasi jalanan yang dapat ia tempuh.

Loncat tembok-menginjak genangan lumpur-masuk gang sempit-jatuh diatas tubuh orang, semua adegan di sinetron-sinetron sukses ia alami.

Eh, tunggu…. JATUH DIATAS TUBUH ORANG?! Rin membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap sosok pemilik tubuh yang ia tindih dengan horror.

"Ano… eh…. aduh…."

"YAK! KAU PEREMPUAN SIALAN, LENYAP DARI TUBUHKU!"

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Akhirnya chapter 2 kelar juga~! Gak nyangka berhasil ngelanjutin juga :'3 (ini gak ngaret kan? dicekek)

Saya gak mau banyak rumitan /? langsung balas review nyo~ :'3/

**reynyah :**

Terima kasih~! Ini sudah dilanjutin XDD

**Hachipine Ia : **

Hehe XDD ini udah lanjut X3!

**Akizuki Airy :**

Terima kasih~! :'D

**Rega InouJoe :**

Saya juga suka RinxLen yang gila XDD tapi juga suka RinxRei /SLAP! Ini udah dilanjutin XDD

_Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk reader semuanya, baik yang mereview ataupun yang singgah sebentar ke cerita ini~! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

"YAK! KAU PEREMPUAN SIALAN, LENYAP DARI TUBUHKU!"

Rei berteriak kencang, berusaha mengusir 'makhluk' sialan yang dengan seenak jidat hinggap ditubuhnya. Kedua matanya menatap tajam kearah iris _sapphire_ yang terlihat menyedihkan tersebut.

Pemilik iris _sapphire_ tersebut segera beranjak dari tubuhnya, menggumamkan kata 'maaf' sebelum akhirnya menatap horror kearahnya—ah, bukan... yang benar adalah kerumunan 'serigala' dibelakangnya.

"Huwaa… hei apa kau punya tempat bagus untuk menghindar?"

**YOU**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid © Yamaha, Crypton**

**Warning :**

**Diksi tidak baku, typo everywhere.**

**Pair :**

**Possesive!**LenxRinx**Tempramental!**Rei

.

.

.

Sumpah, Rei sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi untuk terlibat dalam adegan-adegan khas sinetron. Salahkan aksi spontan (atau trauma?) setiap kali melihat kerumunan orang yang berlari mendekati area aman miliknya.

Lebih parahnya lagi ia justru menarik sekaligus mengiyakan pertanyaan gadis sialan (dengan topi aneh) yang menindihnya dengan seenak jidat tersebut—sekaligus penyebab mobilnya dipenuhi berbagai macam goresan dari 'serigala' dibelakang mereka.

"Ck… hitam! Lebih cepat lagi!" gadis sialan tersebut kini malah berteriak memerintahnya.

Rei mendengus kesal, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah suka diperintah. "Kau yang membuatku harus terlibat dengan segala macam ADEGAN SINETRON ini. Jadi, jika ingin selamat cukup DUDUK MANIS SAJA DISITU!"

Gadis sialan (julukan sayang Rei untuk si topi) tersebut memanyunkan bibir dengan kesal, kedua tangannya ia silangkan di depan perut—tanda kesal.

Ck… sebenarnya yang harus kesal sekarang itu siapa?

.

.

.

Rin mengigit jari-jari tangannya—berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan dengan cara yang _sedikit_ jorok tersebut. Disampingnya pemuda hitam menyebalkan (yang terpaksa menolong dirinya) tersebut tengah menatap jalan dengan serius, sesekali mulutnya terbuka—hanya sekedar mengumpat karena masalah sepele.

"Hei…" ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara, oh dia bukan tipe perempuan yang tahan untuk diam terus sambil menatap orang-orang beringas yang masih saja bersemangat mengejar mereka.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk diam, heh?" pemuda (rambut) hitam tersebut mendengus kesal.

Rin mengembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku cuma mau bertanya, kita akan kemana?"

Pemuda hitam tersebut menghela nafas. "Memutar-mutar jalan sebelum menuju rumahku."

Dahi Rin berkerut tidak mengerti. "Hah? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Dengarkan dan ikuti saja jika kau mau selamat, gadis sialan!"

Lagi, entah sudah keberapa kalinya pemuda itu menyebut ia gadis sialan. Hei, apa tidak ada julukan yang lebih bagus lagi? Si cantik atau Juliet misalnya—okay, otak Rin memang tengah error.

"Namaku Rin, bukan gadis sialan," ujar Rin, sedikit takut dengan pemuda hitam yang terlalu sering membentak tersebut—hei, kenapa harus dia sih yang berperan sebagai penolong?

"Gadis sialan lebih cocok menjadi namamu."

Perempatan siku-siku perlahan naik menuju pelipis Rin. Ok, dia memang yang membuat si hitam ini terjebak 'kerumunan' tersebut, tapi... hei masa cuma karena hal seperti itu dia langsung marah—sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan pangeran-pangeran di sinetron sana (ini bukan sinetron, hei!).

"Ck, gak baik lho… jadi laki-laki mudah marah! Susah dapat pacar nanti."

_BRAK!_

Rin tersentak kaget, menatap pemuda hitam yang kini tengah menatapnya tajam. Setir mobil tersebut digerakkannya dengan asal-asalan.

"Hei, perhatikan jalan!"

Pemuda hitam itu menyeringai licik. "Bagaimana kalau kita ganti tempat tujuan menjadi NERAKA?"

Sumpah, pemuda ini mengerikan—dan Rin jelas tidak ingin mati konyol hanya karena pemuda hitam dan 'acara' kaburnya.

"Huwaa… aku minta maaf! Jadi kumohon perhatikan jalannya!"

_Ah, Rin… sepertinya kau salah orang untuk dimintai tolong_.

.

.

.

Kedua pandangan Len terpaku pada foto buram yang menampilkan dua orang berbeda gender dan warna tersebut dengan tajam, perlahan kedua tangannya merobek foto tersebut. Menyisakan serpihan-serpihan kecil yang akan sulit dikenali.

"Ck. Pemuda hitam… ingin merasakan 'hukuman' dariku juga, ya?" Len berujar sinis. Kedua tangannya kini tengah bermain dengan gunting berujung merah—

—sebelum akhirnya menusukkan gunting tersebut diatas serpihan foto.

Tepat pada wajah Kagene Rei.

"Perlu bantuan, Len?"

Sebuah suara mengganggu aktivitasnya, spontan Len membalikkan tubuhnya—menuju kearah sumber suara.

"Tidak, untuk saat ini tidak! Kali ini biarkan aku yang bertindak," Len menyeringai lagi. "Hukuman kali ini jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada yang diterima Hatsune Mikuo~"

_Well, permainan menyedihkan baru dimulai kan?_

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Saya tahu ini pendek (BANGET MALAHAN!) :'3 tapi beneran saya lagi gak ada ide dan cuma ini yang kepikiran. Maaf karena keterlambatan update TwT kurikulum 2013 itu melelahkan~ ?

Ah, sudahlah XD yang penting update kan? /dicekek.

**reynyah**

Ini udah lanjut, kan? XD

**Hachipine Ia**

Rin kan masih ada Rei XD /dicekek

**Kiriko Alicia**

Saya juga suka Reverse Harem dan Rinxcowokshota XDD

**melindachan**

Romancenya gak terasa ya XD? Hehe... maklumin ya kan baru chapter-chapter awal X3 /?

**Kagamine 02 Story**

Terima kasih~! Sedikit ralat ya, ini cerita ReixRinxLen XD

**Rega InoueJoe**

Doain ya biar nggak hiatus XD /?

**Utsukushi-Chan**

Ini udah update XD

Terima kasih untuk reader semuanya, baik yang sudah mereview maupun yang singgah sebentar ke cerita ini :D~!


End file.
